Callie
by zashaxander
Summary: Callie Torres' life is turned upside down when her parents move her from New York to Orange County but the move ends up meaning and changing far more than even she thought it would.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Grey's fic, I love the characters and I really hope you like it! It's very AU. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Callie threw her shoe across her new room in their new house. Their stupid huge horrible beautiful new house in stupid huge horrible beautiful California.

"Calliope," her mother called. "How's the unpacking going?"

Callie ignored her and pulled out her cell phone. She couldn't text him, he had to text her first... They'd had a massive fight, they'd even considered superglueing themselves together, but Callie had said something, she didn't even remember what, but whatever she'd said, she'd made Mark think she didn't mind leaving him as much as she minded leaving New York. She checked Facebook, he'd been to the diner, their diner, with their friends. There were even pictures. She threw her other shoe; it hit the wall with a satisfying bang.

"What's going on in here?"

Her mother came into the room. It was a good thing Callie didn't have any shoes left to throw.

"Nothing," Callie mumbled, sitting on the bed and staring resolutely at her phone.

Lucia sat down beside her. "Look, Calliope, I know it's hard right now but we've moved to a beautiful town, Orange County really is a great place to live and the school you're going to-"

"My school in New York was great."

"We're in a much nicer neighbourhood, and anyway we have to be here for your father's job so you might as well make the best of it."

"I could have stayed in New York without you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Callie. You're sixteen years old, a child-"

"I'm not a child! And I would just have been living with Mark's family."

"I don't think it's a bad thing at all that you're getting away from that boy."

"Mark isn't that boy. He's great, he's my best friend."

"If he had just been your friend-"

"I'm sixteen, Mom. It's perfectly reasonable for me to have a boyfriend."

"Callie, we raised you to be a Catholic, and God-"

"Can get me later."

"Calliope!"

"Look, what I do is between me and God. I think I know how He would feel and I don't think He'd have anything against me living with Mark. It's not slutty, he's one boy and we care about each other and not that it's any of your business but we hadn't even, you know..."

"I don't want to know the details of the relationship, I just think some distance might not be such a bad idea."

Callie rolled her eyes. Lucia got up off the bed.

"Dinner's in an hour. You should do some unpacking." She left the room; Callie watched her go then flopped back on the bed. She could see her still-closed suitcase out of the corner of her eye. Her room here was bigger, much bigger... After a few more minutes of moping, she got up and opened a box, then took out a book. It was a biology textbook; she opened it at the page she'd marked and began to read. Callie didn't know where she got it from, neither of her parents had ever excelled academically - though they were smart in other ways. But Callie was effortlessly brilliant. She had a great memory and came up with great methods for teaching herself everything she needed to know. She aced every test. It was partly because she liked learning, she liked books and reading and finding out everything there was to know about something - and her favourite something was medicine. She was going to be a surgeon. She'd known that since she could remember; her parents didn't like it but there was nothing they could do - they couldn't exactly punish her for getting straight A's in school.

She went down to dinner when she was supposed to, deciding that another argument would just be a waste of time. The food was good, of course. Her mother was the perfect housewife... She'd fit right in here. Callie's father winked at her.

"Cheer up sweetheart, I have a surprise for you."

Callie looked at him with curiosity.

"A good surprise?"

"A very good one. But you'll only get it if I get a smile."

Callie gave in and flashed him her gorgeous grin. He chuckled.

"That's better. It's outside."

He jumped up from the table; Callie followed him. Lucia stayed inside, uninterested. Carlos, though, was full of energy and enthusiasm. He swung open the front door and motioned for Callie to go through it in front of him. She did so, and gasped at what she saw. Carlos laughed.

"You like it?"

Callie stared at the shiny white jeep in front of her, perky and pretty and new. Her father handed her the keys.

"I love it," she screamed, throwing her arms around him.

"You deserve it. You've worked so hard this past year and I know we've done a horrible thing by uprooting you..."

Callie smiled wickedly at her father. "It's a guilt present."

He made a face. "Your mother said I shouldn't give it to you because you'll become even more spoiled, but I don't think you're spoiled. You're a good girl, any kid would be angry if they had to move across the country."

Callie looked back at the car. "Can I drive it?"

"To school, tomorrow. We should go in now and help your mother clear up dinner. And you haven't unpacked."

"How do you know?"

"Because you weren't nearly grumpy enough at dinner."

Callie laughed and pocketed her keys, then walked inside arm in arm with her father. She managed not to check her phone until she went to bed - which was after she'd finished unpacking, even folding all her clothes. She had a long shower in her ensuite bathroom, another point for the new house, then finally allowed herself to see if there was a message from Mark. There wasn't, though. No messages, not even from her other friends... She sighed and tried not to be too miserable. Maybe a clean break was the best thing... But she missed him as her best friend! He had been her boyfriend but she'd kind of known that wouldn't last, they had loads of fun but they'd never been doe eyed for each other and they never would be. The making out and everything had just been natural progression, it was hot and fun and made Callie feel amazing, but it wasn't like she dreamed of marrying him. She just wanted her friend back, she wished he could just understand that.

She lay down and pulled the covers over her, only to throw them off again a minute later because it was too damn hot. She missed New York. And she had school tomorrow... She tried to sleep but she only got a few hours, she tossed and turned and worried about the new place. She would be there for two years, two whole years, and she just knew she'd make the wrong first impression and ruin it all. She had done in New York, really, but it hadn't mattered because she'd had Mark.

She was late getting up, late getting ready, late doing everything - she ran out to her car to drive the unfamiliar route almost half an hour after she should have left. She got to school just as everyone was going inside. She sighed. At least she wasn't properly late, but it would have been nice to scope out the place before she had to meet the principal. She went in what looked like the front door and approached the reception desk.

"Calliope Torres," she said confidently. Her father had offered, repeatedly, to come in with her, even just to drive her, but she'd insisted on going alone. She liked being independent and while she hated public speaking, one to one interactions didn't phase her in the least. "I'm here to see Principal Webber, I'm a new student starting today."

The receptionist smiled at her and pointed down the hall. "His office is along there, just wait outside. There are a few students starting today, I think he's going to buddy you up with students doing similar classes so they can show you around."

Callie nodded, thanked her, and went to wait where she'd been told. The school building was nice, really nice. Everything was big and modern and open, very different from her old school. Principal Webber's office had a glass door; she could see there was no one inside. She joined the other two people waiting beside it, two guys, one tall, skinny, and geeky, the other strongly built and stupid looking. Callie smiled to herself at the contrast.

It was obvious who Principal Webber was - he just had that air about him. Callie didn't make eye contact until she had do, and didn't smile. She wasn't a suck up, she didn't think she had it in her. And she didn't like him, she'd decided. She wanted to be open minded but it was all just so weird... She wanted to go home. Webber had three students with him who waited for him to introduce himself and say a few words before stepping forward.

The skinny girl dressed in black jeans and a baggy black iron maiden t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off narrowed her eyes at Callie. Then she held out her hand for her to shake.

"I'm Meredith Grey. So you want to do medicine too?"

She spoke in a very forced, sarcastic way, but the Principal smiled at her as if she was a star pupil.

"Callie Torres. It's nice to meet you," Callie said, smiling her best make-the-best-of-it smile.

"Right. Come on, I have to show you where everything is before the next bell or we'll miss our first class."

She set off, her black chucks tapping on the floor in a neat, quick rhythm. Callie followed her, looking around. Meredith pointed out rooms of importance and after a little deliberation, shared some general tips as well.

"Don't talk to the others if you want to be in the med crowd, I'll introduce you at lunch. I guess we have room for someone new... Don't date anyone except seniors, everyone else sucks. I'm dating Derek, Owen's with Cristina... Apart from that they're all fair game as far as we're concerned. Cristina, you should meet Cristina." She took out her phone and called her friend, who appeared a minute later wearing a bored expression, eating a banana.

"What?"

"New girl. Callie, Cristina, Cristina, Callie - she's a medic."

"You're too pretty to be a medic."

Callie winked. "Let's see, shall we?"

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Do I have to talk to her?" she said to Meredith. Meredith glared at her.

"Yes. You do."

"Can I put it in my college application as charity work or something?"

Callie quietly began reciting the names of all the bones in the body, staring with the ones in the hand. Cristina started paying attention.

"Oh, fine," she said when Callie had finished. Callie thought she even caught a hint of a smile. Meredith and Cristina took her to biology and then math, then there was a break. They took her back to a biology lab.

"Mr Duquette lets us hang out in here," Meredith explained.

"It's because he fancies Izzie," Cristina added wryly. Callie looked at the tall blonde who was sitting on one of the benches.

"That's Izzie?"

Meredith smiled. "Yeah, good guess."

"I'm good at reading people. Can I meet everyone else?"

Derek, who now had his arms wrapped around Meredith's waist, was probably the friendliest of the group. He pointed everyone out to Callie; Cristina had wandered off to sit on Owen's lap and be quizzed about the workings of the heart.

"There's Alex, he's kind of after Izzie in a pull everything else that moves first kind of way. He plays football, too. Idiot. He'll get brain damage and never even make it to college - but he needs the scholarship. You can see Owen, he's with Cristina, obviously. Izzie, she's great, don't listen to Cristina. George, the dorky looking one - nicest guy you'll ever meet, you should talk to him. And Arizona... Just... Don't get on the wrong side of her and you'll be fine."

Callie followed Derek's gaze to another blonde, a stunningly beautiful, captivatingly interesting blonde who was lying across a bench listening to her iPod. Meredith looked up at Derek; he kissed her on the cheek; she turned around in his arms-

Callie went over to talk to George, who grinned dopily at her but turned out to be smart and funny and sweet. He told her a lot more about Meredith and Cristina, basically filling her in on all the gossip, then told her more about the school.

"We usually go down to the pier after school and study, it's lame I guess but we can test each other and when they get used to I'm sure they'll see you more as an ally than as competition. And then after the studying we go to the beach, or some of us - quite often it's just me, Alex, and the blondes. And at the weekend we'll have to show you the mall and everything - the couples won't come to that either but we'll see them at Cristina's on Saturday-" he suddenly turned to Cristina.

"Hey, Yang, it's cool if Callie comes to yours on Saturday, right?"

"Well I can hardly say no now, can I?" she said grumpily, but there was a twinkle in her eye.

Callie looked back at Arizona, who quickly looked away and pretended not to be paying attention. The bell rang and they went off to class. Callie had a lot more fun now she had George, and she ended up sitting with Izzie in English and got on pretty well with her as well. She still wanted to go back to New York. But maybe it wouldn't be too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

I really wasn't going to update but then I couldn't sleep because you, yes you know who you are, got me thinking and my brain wouldn't switch off so you've got your way. Again. I'm winking at you now. From in my bed.

* * *

Callie spent the week learning things. She learned about the school, about the town, about the medics group and the other cliques... and about her new home. Her dad's new job was good, he seemed happy. And her mother had joined the gym and been around to lots of other housewives' houses with pie or cake or salad and they seemed to have accepted her into their weird, bitchy little group. Callie also learned about her new car, which she loved. It made her very popular with George, Izzie, Alex, and Arizona, as none of them had cars of their own. Meredith and Cristina didn't actually have cars either – but they had motorcycles.

She didn't actually learn much in class – it was a new year and they were starting fairly slowly. The pace was similar to what it had been in New York but Callie's studying in the summer vacation combined with her natural aptitude meant she didn't have to work hard at all to keep up. She soon found out she wasn't the only one – the after school study sessions were nothing to do with anything they had to do for school. Although the after school study sessions weren't always about studying.

Callie bought 3 new bikinis and washed them by hand in her bathroom. She knew from experience that 'all the girls wear them' didn't cut it with her mother. And she started learning how to surf. Well, sort of surf. Mostly she watched Alex, and George, who turned out to be surprisingly good. Izzie surfed too; Arizona didn't, though.

"Do you mind if I stay with you?" Callie asked. It was their third visit to the beach that week, Friday, and she couldn't be bothered with all the messing around trying to balance on a board. While she'd never admit it to George, she didn't really see the point.

"Please yourself," Arizona said quietly. She always spoke quietly, calmly. Even when she argued she never raised her voice.

Callie stretched out on the chair beside Arizona and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her skin.

"I like your swimsuit," Arizona said suddenly. Callie felt herself blushing; she didn't know why.

"Thanks," she said, opening her eyes to see Arizona looking directly at her.

"You're welcome. If you like you can come and get ready for Cristina's party at my house tomorrow."

Callie smiled. "Is Izzie coming?"

"No. Izzie's busy," Arizona said, her eyes twinkling at the rhyme. Callie laughed.

"That'd be nice. I don't know where you live."

"We can go to the mall first. You know where the mall is?"

Callie had a sneaking suspicion that she was being teased.

"Yes, I know where the mall is."

"I'll meet you there, then. We can get something to eat, and go shopping. Are you staying over at Cristina's?"

Callie shook her head. "No, I don't think I'm invited."

"She won't mind. She pretends to be nastier than she is. I'll text her if you like."

"No, that's okay, I should go home. My parents wouldn't like me staying out all night."

"Mine wouldn't either. But they don't mind sleepovers. That said, to be honest this party will be tamer than most of my sleepovers." She chuckled; Callie loved the way it sounded but didn't know why. Arizona winked.

"Want to come get a soda with me?"

She stood up; Callie watched her movement, her tan skin and blonde hair and smooth, slender curves...

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Arizona said happily. Callie blushed again and hurried awkwardly to her feet. She bent down again to fumble in her purse for some money-"

"I'll get yours," Arizona said, but only after she'd had some time to admire Callie as she leaned over. Callie straightened up holding a wad of bills.

"That's okay," she said, tucking them into her bikini bottom strap. Arizona bit the side of her lip as the movement of Callie's hand drew her gaze to that part of her body. Her blue eyes sparkled, then she turned and walked over to the pier. Callie was still getting used to how naked everyone was all the time; people wore a lot more clothes in New York. But it wasn't bad, she didn't mind showing herself off. She walked tall and felt several pairs of eyes follow her as she bought two cans of soda. Arizona popped hers open, biting her tongue as it hissed seductively. She knew Callie was watching her; she moved slowly and deliberately, beginning to saunter back to their chairs.

Callie was confused, but not uncomfortably so. Well, not too uncomfortably. Arizona was beautiful, perky, sassy, smart... It wasn't strange to enjoy looking at her.

Arizona wasn't confused in the slightest. She just wished Callie were a little less baffled by it all. She'd catch on, but it wouldn't hurt if she hurried up a bit.

They sat down again, drinking their soda. Alex ran back up from the water, shaking himself off like a dog.

"Karev, if you get any more salty water on me I'm telling George it was you who gave him syphilis."

Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Am I missing something?"

Arizona grinned. "Alex slept with Olivia. Alex had syphilis, so Olivia got syphilis. Then Olivia took George's virginity and George got syphilis. It's all very sweet really. But George doesn't know that Alex gave it to him, he thinks it was just going around."

"I'm going to kill you," Alex told her.

"Hey, it's okay, no one has syphilis any more. Except maybe Olivia because I don't know if she went to the clinic. Alex and George went to the clinic _together_."

"Wow, that is sweet," Callie said through her laughter, trying not to spill her soda.

"I'm going to kill you too," Alex told Callie, but he was smiling.

"Are there any more sexy stories?" Callie asked. Arizona winked.

"Lots. The weirdest thing is neither Meredith or Cristina have done anything yet. Like nothing more than kissing, really. I didn't believe it at first but it's true. They're both waiting... I don't know what they're waiting _for_ but anyway... Izzie hasn't either but she has that teacher who's in love with her. Alex has done a variety of things with a very large variety of girls, but he's secretly in love with Izzie-" She stopped at this point because Alex put his hand over her mouth.

"You need to learn to stop talking. I'm going to tell Callie your secrets now-"

"Syphilis," Arizona said into his hand. Alex took it away.

"Bitch," he said fondly.

"You need me. I hold the group together."

"You and your lesbian ways," Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"Gays have more fun," Arizona said cheerfully. Alex looked her up and down.

"Tell me more about that fun," he said, a cheeky smile appearing on his face.

"Men are so shallow!"

Alex looked over at Callie. "I'm going to picture you with new girl next time I-"

"That is far too much information. Sorry, Callie, Alex has no manners. It's because he's a scholarship kid and has no parents to look after him. He keeps getting kicked out of foster homes because he's that nasty."

Alex patted the top of her head. "Yeah, sorry Cal. See you tomorrow night. And don't let Arizona trick you into doing anything you don't want to do. Unless it's making out with her in which case please do it and please make a video-"

Arizona kicked him and he ran back to the water to meet George and Izzie, who were just getting out.

"Sorry about that," Arizona said, not sounding sorry at all. Callie leaned back in her chair, not letting anything get to her.

"No problem. I should go home, though. I have to have dinner with my parents."

"That's okay. Ask them if you can stay over at Cristina's. They don't know my family, say you're just staying over at mine."

Callie bit her lip. She didn't like lying, she did like parties... Arizona won, of course.

"Do you want a lift home?"

"No, that's okay, I'll get the bus with George. But thanks."

Callie got up and pulled her shorts and tank top on over her bikini. She rolled up her towel and stuffed it in her bag. Arizona didn't get up, she just enjoyed the view as Callie walk away across the beach.

Callie drove her Jeep back to the house, probably taking the corners on the winding road a little too fast. She had her music blaring, loud and bouncy. Just like her. She laughed. She pulled into the drive, braking hard and swerving into her spot, then jumped out of the car and hurried inside to shower before dinner and dress in something her mother would approve of.

Lucia could tell from her daughter's face when she came into the kitchen that she had something to ask.

"What is it?" Lucia said. Callie didn't beat about the bush.

"Can I stay over at a friend's tomorrow night? We're going to the mall, then she asked if I wanted to stay at hers after."

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Arizona."

"And a home phone number?"

"I don't know it, but I'll have my cell."

Lucia frowned. "What about church on Sunday morning?"

Callie swore in Spanish, which earned her an even more critical look.

"Uhm, I can meet you there? Or miss it, maybe?"

"You can meet us there. We won't go in without you, it's our first visit so we have to make a good impression. I've spoken to the priest and he seems wonderful, he's really looking forward to meeting you."

"I'll be there," Callie promised.

She messaged Arizona to let her know; Arizona replied instantly and enthusiastically, and they proceeded to finalise their plans for meeting the next day. Callie was told off very sternly, twice, for texting at the table, but went to bed, or to her room to watch ER, very happy. Her mood was only slightly dented when she plugged her phone in to charge and remembered that she hadn't heard from Mark all week. She wondered whether to give in and text him instead, even though he was in the wrong. She left it, thinking she might ask Arizona. Arizona seemed like she gave good advice, although she also seemed like someone who enjoyed knowing and using everyone else's secrets. Callie resolved not to tell her any names or real details, to just say a good friend from New York.

Callie didn't mind the using, it was entertaining and not really manipulative – Arizona did it purely in fun, and from what Callie could tell, Alex deserved everything she gave him. But Callie wasn't ready to trust anyone quite yet. It was one thing to talk about medicine and parties and college and surfing with someone... It was something else to actually care about them. Callie had been hurt enough with Mark – she still was hurting, a lot. Letting someone else in would mean risking getting hurt all over again.

* * *

A/N: I have been writing for you until past 4am so now I think you should please write me a review. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I just watched end of season 9 and season 10 premier for the first time but I also had an absolutely fantastic day so I don't know whether I want to cry with misery or flail with delight – there are just too many feels!

* * *

Callie pulled into the mall car park to see Arizona already waiting for her, sunning herself on a bench outside the entrance.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," she said. Arizona looked her up and down, admiring her sleeveless white blouse tucked into a denim skater skirt.

"You didn't. You look very nice."

Callie blushed. She had to stop doing that!

"You look very nice too."

It was true, Arizona was wearing tiny little denim shorts, a pink t-shirt with a unicorn on it, and cowboy boots. Her hair was actually in pigtails... She grinned.

"Keeps the sand out of it," she explained. Callie laughed.

"Maybe I should start wearing mine like that. It feels like there's sand in the air here."

"There is. Are you hungry?"

Two pretzels and about a dozen stores later, they left the mall and Arizona directed Callie to drive them back to her place.

"Everybody's out," she said as they climbed up the front steps. Callie took in the flagpole on the lawn and neat row of polished army-style boots by the door.

"We go hiking..." Arizona said, making a face. "I'll get you a drink, d'you want soda?"

Callie accepted the can of coke Arizona got her from the refrigerator then followed her new friend upstairs. Unsurprisingly, Arizona's bedroom was pink. Very pink.

"Sorry about the décor. My Mom did it when I was seven. Are you getting changed?"

"I brought something, but I don't know. What are you wearing?"

Arizona took off her t-shirt. Callie turned away, embarrassed. Arizona laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't mind if you look."

Callie found her confidence and turned back around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Do you _want _me to look?"

"If you want to. I'm very proud of my bra."

"It's very nice. Not as nice as mine..."

"I haven't seen yours so I'll have to take your word for it," Arizona said, chuckling as she pulled on a sparkly silver crop top. She looked down at her belly button.

"I wish I could get it pierced but my dad would kill me."

Callie lifted up her shirt to show a silver gem nestled in her own belly button.

"Would you do mine?" Arizona asked. Callie shook her head.

"Sorry. But you should get a professional to do it."

"Fair enough. Will you at least wear something that shows yours off? In fact, you should just wear this."

Arizona took off her top and handed it to Callie. Callie bit her lip, but swapped the shirts. To hell with false modesty, she liked being looked at just as much as Arizona did.

"Beautiful," Arizona breathed. She opened her closet and pulled out a bottle of tequila. "You want a drink?"

Callie laughed. "Yes. I do."

"Your bra is nicer than mine," Arizona said after their second shot. She still didn't have a shirt on.

"You should get dressed. Where are your parents?"

"At my dad's parents' place for the weekend. They wanted me to go but I said I had to study."

"Do you lie to them a lot?"

Arizona lay back on her bed. "Don't you lie to yours?"

"Not to my dad. He trusts me."

"So does mine."

"But... I mean, I'd feel bad."

"I feel bad, sometimes, but... They can't wrap us up in cotton wool just because they're scared."

"Us?"

"Oh, yeah, I have a brother. Timothy."

"Oh, wow, I didn't know."

"He doesn't go to our school. I need another drink."

She got up off the bed and poured herself a generous measure of tequila. Callie sensed that there was a lot Arizona wasn't saying... She tried not to think about it, but when she had to go to the bathroom half an hour later she couldn't help looking around. She didn't know what made her open that particular door, but when she did she froze. The room wasn't that strange, it had a closet and a chest of drawers and a laptop and a soccer ball and a bed-

A hospital bed. And machines, lots of machines. She froze, just looking at the room. She didn't even notice Arizona behind her.

"When I'm a doctor I'm going to figure out how to cure him."

Callie jumped. "Sorry, I was looking for the bathroom."

"Right."

"You-"

"It's not a secret, Callie. But it's not a big deal either. He's okay right now, he's well enough to travel. His name's Timothy, you'll probably meet him pretty soon. You'd like him."

"I... I look forward to that. I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Is it fun? Or lonely?"

They walked back to Arizona's room.

"Lonely," Callie admitted. "But also fun, sometimes. I mean, I get spoiled a bit, especially by my dad, and I had Mark, he's like my brother. But..." she trailed off.

"But what?"

"It's silly, I mean, it's nothing compared with-"

"Callie, my brother has cancer. That doesn't mean your problems don't matter."

Callie sighed. "He hasn't talked to me, at all, since I left New York. I miss him, I mean, we were sort of dating but we were more friends really. I don't know... I liked all that stuff, the dating stuff, but I liked the friendship more. It wasn't that we didn't have chemistry, I just..."

"You don't love him like that."

"Exactly."

"And he doesn't understand?"

"I don't know. I don't think he loves me like that either."

"Maybe he does. Maybe he's just confused. He must miss you."

"He's not acting like it. I miss him..."

"He's a guy. Guys always act weird."

"Should I just text him?"

"You're kind of drunk. Tomorrow, maybe."

Callie poured them each another shot.

"Should we go soon?"

"Yeah. We should call a cab, you can't drive."

Callie stuck her tongue out. "Sure I can."

"You're crazy. And you're not driving."

Callie sighed. "Fine. But I would be fine."

"Whatever." Arizona took out her cell and called the cab company.

"I have to go to church in the morning," Callie remembered, giggling.

"Yeah, that's totally going to happen," Arizona laughed.

"I have to! My mom made me promise."

"Then... your life is going to be more difficult than mine."

Cristina's house wasn't as big as Arizona's, but it was more in town and less militarily creepy. Cristina grinned at them as they stumbled towards her door.

"Well prepared as usual," she said to Arizona. She smiled at Callie too.

"You look _hot_, new girl. I like the piercing."

"Thanks," Callie said. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Owen isn't coming. He had a thing, I forget. Hold on..." Cristina pulled Meredith up off the couch.

"Where's your music?"

Meredith shrugged. She was further gone than the rest of them.

"We've been drinking all day," she slurred by way of explanation. George hurtled in from another room wielding a large box.

"I found operation!" he yelled. Cristina glared at him.

"That was my fifth birthday present. Guard those pieces with your life, O'Malley."

He saluted, which resulted in him dropping the box and sending everything flying. He cowered away from Cristina but she just laughed.

"I can get all the bits out with my eyes closed anyway."

"Even when you're drunk?" Callie asked. Cristina zoned in on her.

"Is that a challenge, new girl?"

"Yeah."

"Is there a bet?"

Callie grinned. "Okay. If I win you stop calling me new girl and start calling me Callie. Or Torres. Or even Calliope, but not new girl."

"Right... If I win... Hell, I don't know. Mer, hey, Mer!"

Meredith blinked and sat up; she'd been lying on the floor.

"Yes?" she asked serenely.

"What should I make Callie do when I win the bet?"

"Get naked," Meredith murmured before lying down again. Cristina made a face.

"Why would I want her to get naked?"

"I want her to get naked," George piped up.

Alex appeared from the bathroom. "Who's getting naked?"

"Callie," Meredith called. Izzie came through from the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Don't get naked, Callie," she advised.

"I won't, because I won't lose."

"Maybe you'll lose," Alex said, looking her up and down. Callie rolled her eyes at him.

"You wish."

"Yes. I do. So does Arizona."

Arizona blushed, but then she grinned.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I kind of do."

Cristina shrugged. "I can't think of anything better."

"Fine. But if that's your thing I think I get to raise mine."

Cristina narrowed her eyes. "To what?"

Callie grinned. "You have to make a mistake in the next biology test."

"Hey, those marks go on your transcript!"

"So don't lose the bet."

Cristina winked. "I like you. You're... sassy. Done. George, prep the patient."

George flicked the on-switch. "Already done. He's all yours, Doctor Yang, Doctor Torres."

"Wait!" Meredith shouted. "They're not drunk enough. They should do another shot before each turn."

"Good call," Arizona said, patting her on the head. Izzie popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth then passed them two shot glasses...

Callie gritted her teeth, then scrolled through the music on her phone. She smiled, then put on running on sunshine, looking right at Arizona. The others all started clapping along. Meredith shot her an apologetic glance. Cristina grinned from ear to ear. Callie began to shake her hips, kicked off her shoes and stepped onto the coffee table.

She took off her shirt. Arizona's shirt. Her brain was fuzzy, she was so drunk, _so drunk_. She twirled it above her head – this was actually kind of fun. Maybe if she failed med school she could be a stripper... She threw the shirt at Alex, who cheered loudly. Her skirt was next, she gave that to George. Dancing on the table in her bra and panties, she was beginning to wish she'd worn more layers. But there was nothing left to do... She could feel Arizona watching her, waiting to see if she'd chicken out. She sighed inwardly. She had nice boobs, it wasn't that bad, her bikini showed most of them anyway. Letting her mind drift into the tequila filled fuzz, she undid the clasp and pinged her bra at Arizona, who caught it with delight.

Callie carried on dancing. Everyone was clapping, she actually felt pretty great. She hooked a thumb tauntingly into the elastic of her panties. Cristina looked at her, then at Arizona, then at Alex, who practically had his tongue hanging out. She turned off the music, took off her own t-shirt, and threw it at Callie.

"You win. Your debt is paid, Torres. Now put this on before Arizona faints. I think your shirt has drool on it."

Callie grinned. "Am I too much for you, Yang?"

"No, but I think you might be for some other people..."

Callie examined her audience, then pulled on the shirt. Cristina seemed perfectly comfortable in just her bra. Meredith was more alert than she had been earlier.

"I thought your dancing was amazing," she told Callie sincerely.

"Thanks," Callie said happily.

"Me too," Izzie offered. "Popcorn?"

Callie took a piece. It had gone rather soggy. She ate it anyway. Food was good for absorbing alcohol... She flopped down onto the couch; she was vaguely aware of someone tossing a blanket over her before she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Review please! (Rating down to T, will change depending on demand)


End file.
